DEMON COUPLE 2
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: Naruto has succeeded in finally returning the love of his life and his new family to Konoha. But something is different. Something is wrong with Konoha, and Naruto and Hinata are going to do everything they can to help. NaruHina. SasuOC. Others.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMON COUPLE 2**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Well, I'm back! With the sequel to 'DEMON COUPLE' so, if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it before you read this fic… But if you really don't want to, feel free to read this, I guess. It may not make much sense, but if you really don't want to read the prequel, it wouldn't take long to catch on on what has happened in the previous story... maybe... JUST READ THE PREQUEL!... and review, please?**_ **_You guys are amazing and I love hearing from you._**

_**OH, and I've named it 'DEMON COUPLE 2' only because I want it easily recognisable as the sequel to DEMON COUPLE, so I believe I'm going to keep it that way, at the moment. Any ideas, feel free to tell me, but I'm not sure I want to change the title. Thanks :)**_

_**I'd like to say I'm so pleased with all my reviewers, and loyal readers that have stayed with me throughout DEMON COUPLE..**_

_**So, I guess I should shout out to some of my top reviewers! (review frequently, and I'll do a special shout-out to you!)**_

_**Hinatasgreatestfan – **Okay, so you're first on my favourite reviewers because you're cool. You're a great friend, and always there for me. SO I think I owe you like a gold star and a medal and ice cream and a cake, and every other amazing thing in the world, like probably a million gold stars, for all you've done for me. Oh, and he has some amazing NaruHina stories, so CHECK THEM OUT! :)_

_**BlazeKitty912 – **I'm seriously sending you a virtual all you can eat buffet! Seriously, you are too good for a virtual cookie, I'm giving you the whole bakery! haha :P you are always so enthusiastic in your reviews! I really love reading them, so a big shout out to you. You, my friend, are E.P.I.C XD_

_**Chewie Cookies** – I gotta say, you have some pretty epic stories. You always pick up on my mistakes, and you're a good friend. You're my sometimes-Beta-Reader... lol, but that's just when I really want them checked or I can be bothered._

_**Kiubi123 – **I've taken in what you've said, especially about the sequel. And I love the idea. Thank you so much!_

_**Uzumaki Ricky** – you always write to me in capitals. And that makes me smile. I love how cheerful you are when you review, and the CAPITALS! Actually, ONCE, you didn't, and I was a little shocked haha. I enjoy your reviews muchly :)_

_**Rose Tiger** – you're pretty cool. You've been reviewing my work right from the start, seriously, from like, my first story... which was AGES ago. So thank you =D_

_**ChelseaAnonymous & PrincessHinataHyuuga & IdaAreIda & BloodKitsune11 – **You guys are amazing, I always enjoy reading your reviews, and take your idea's in. Thank you guys! xD._

_**And everyone else who has reviewed, or even read my stories. You guys are amazing. Seriously! I love you. And because I love you so much, I'm continuing this story.**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Something was seriously wrong.

The small group of ninja couldn't stop the suspicious feeling, the shiver down their backs, the way their hair stood on end, the feeling that _something was seriously wrong. _It was their instincts, and living the life of a ninja, all four of them learned to live by their instincts, because trusting instincts, more often then not, saved lives.

Sasuke Uchiha - the mutually decided leader of the group - was the first to stop. No one had spoken, but they all knew that everyone had gotten that same ominous feeling. His onyx-black eyes studied the village in front of him, halting any more movement forward so his team would follow his example. He wasn't going to let his team – his _family –_ enter a potentially dangerous village. So he stopped, letting the wind pass through his raven hair as he turned to the rest of the small group.

"We can't enter. Not yet." He looked over each member of the group, noticing all of their looks turning down-cast. They were all getting excited about returning home.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen quite as quickly as they once thought.

Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde, spiky-haired clown of the group sighed loudly. "Dammit!" He cried, glancing wistfully over to the village. Sad, but accepting of Sasuke's decision. "So what do you thinks going on? And what are we going to do about it?"

He couldn't deny it, he felt that something was off, too.

"It's a sunny day, few clouds in the sky," Hinata, the shortest female of the group leant gently against Naruto, showing in her actions the affection she held towards him as she spoke, "Yet there are no birds flying above, no noise of children laughing and civilians chatting with each other. It seems abandoned." She ran a hand through her long raven hair, being sure not to knock the white camellia off of her ear.

"Has something happened since you've been here last?" Sahana, the last member of the group asked, unsure. She was the only one who had never been to the village before. She didn't know what it was like, but she still got the ominous feeling like the rest of them. A village should never be this quiet. Not even a hidden village.

"Hinata," Sasuke ordered the ex-Hyuuga, "Check it out with your Byakugan."

She did as he asked, veins hardening around her eyes until they were visible, "Sasuke-nii," She said quietly, "It's so empty. There are very few people outside, and quite a few ninja, but I have never seen any of them before. Some people, I remember, but these ninja... They're different. Most others are inside, I can see large groups of people crowded together in buildings. Something _is _wrong here." She focused on the team leader in front of her, Byakugan still activated, "What do we do?"

"We need to sneak in there, check it out." Sasuke said determinedly.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "We should find others from the rookie nine, too. They'd tell us what's going on. They'd know."

"Hana-chan," Sasuke turned to Sahana, "You have to go in. We would be easily remembered, just act like a civilian and try to find out what's what." He asked of his girlfriend.

Sahana nodded, determined, "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I will. But I don't know anyone from the 'Rookie Nine' and even if I knew what they looked like, I doubt they'd be able to trust me so quickly."

Sasuke had already thought of this. He turned to Hinata, "Hinata-imouto. You're the stealthiest out of all of us. I want you to shadow Hana-chan, help her find someone who can help us."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto pouted. It wasn't that he wanted to be the one to go in there, even though he would've enjoyed it, he just didn't like Hinata going in without him, for whatever reason. It wasn't that she wasn't capable, because, by god, she was capable. There were many times where the two of them would end up in a tie while sparring. She was good.

He just didn't like letting her out of his sights. Ever. He loved her, she was his girlfriend. He took it upon himself to protect her at all times, even if she didn't really need protecting.

He was over-protective, but he didn't care.

And looking over to Sasuke, he knew his 'brother' felt the same. Except the difference between Sasuke and Naruto, was that Sasuke thought with his head a lot more than Naruto did. Sasuke thought with statistics and logic, putting up with their best option, while Naruto was well known to think with his heart.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Hinata knew how her boyfriend was feeling and rubbed his shoulder gently in comfort, "I'll bring the scroll, so I can summon you if we find help, okay?"

Naruto looked down on her with a small smile, "Or if you need help, or if you think I should be there, or if you miss me, or if I miss you."

She smiled, picking up the large summoning scroll and putting it onto her back. It was different to the normal summoning scrolls, this one was used to summon people. It was useful, but very large, which wasn't going to help with the whole 'stealthy' thing. But it was fine. Hinata had a plan.

"Okay," Sahana smiled, giving Sasuke a quick kiss goodbye as Hinata did the same to Naruto, "Let's get going, Hina-imouto."

Hinata nodded, pulling her hands together for a quick line of hand signs, "Kamereon no Jutsu (CHAMELEON NO JUTSU)," she called out firmly, and disappeared into thin air.

Well, that's what it looked like.

"Let's go," She called out from air, as now everyone could no longer see her, and gave Naruto another quick kiss, Sahana laughing as it looked like Naruto was kissing air.

"Come on, you little love bird." Sahana laughed, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to hide out in the cover of the trees in the forest, and walked towards the village.

Konohagure.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Hinata was right, Sahana realised as she got to the large gate that was the entrance to Konoha. It did seem almost abandoned. But Hinata did say she saw heaps of people, they just weren't out and about as they should be. They were hiding. But from what?

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Sahana turned her head to see the ninja guarding the front gate, someone Hinata had never seen before. He wasn't like the usual upbeat smiley leaf chunin that usually guarded their home, he was stoic, emotionless, complete with a fake smile that wasn't even close to looking normal.

"I'm Sahana Hagari, and I'm here to visit my aunt." Hana explained to the man innocently, playing the role of a civilian.

The strange man watched her silently, his beady eyes studying her intently, "I've never seen you here before," His eyes narrowing, making the invisible Hinata raise an eyebrow at him. She'd never seen _him _before, so he obviously hadn't been in the village for long. "And you don't seem to be holding any of your belongings," The stoic man continued, "Who are you?"

Sahana kept in character, calm and collected on the outside so she could actually get _in _to Konoha. "I live in Spring country with my grandfather and come to see my aunt once a year for a couple months. I don't bring any of my possessions because I keep half my wardrobe at her place because I stay here so long."

"_Since when did Konoha get so paranoid?" _Hinata asked herself. She knew for sure that something was wrong. People she didn't know were wondering the village? There were no children playing around and hardly any civilians walking around to do their daily duties.

The guard studied Sahana for several more seconds, and the girl twitched and glanced around awkwardly, playing the part of an innocent – confused – civilian perfectly. "Welcome to Konoha, Sahana Hagari. Enjoy your stay."

A fake smile was sent towards Sahana, who nodded, smiling back politely and walking into the village. The two women walked in silence for a while, waiting until they were perfectly sure they were out of earshot. "Where do I go?" Sahana asked quietly, to anyone else it looking like she was talking to herself.

"Just walk around, I need to scope this place out. I'll see if I can find anyone I can trust." Hinata whispered back. "Byakugan." She activated her byakugan once again, intently searching over the entire area. The only people she could see out of their homes were ninja, many of which she didn't know. There were few that she was sure were familiar, but none that she had particularly _knew _while she lived in the village.

So she defined her search, looking inside the houses. Every shop or business was closed, and she could only see people inside houses, which made Hinata wonder how the village was still together. Without businesses, how could the village get any money? The ninjas couldn't do much, because people would still need the produce to keep them _alive_. How would they buy food, water, supplies?

She didn't understand it.

Hoping it would all make sense soon, Hinata looked inside houses, searching for someone she knew, someone she could trust – preferably from the Konoha 12 – and found another abnormality. So many people were bunched together in small houses, families of 14 in a house with only three bedrooms. There were many that weren't even related, all stuck together inside a house.

Some houses she couldn't see into. In Konoha, this wasn't too strange. Because of the Byakugan, some people became paranoid, they didn't want Hyuugas looking into their homes. Not even by accident, so they made sure they couldn't. Hinata looked past those houses, knowing there was nothing she could do about it, and concentrated on the people she _could _see.

Most people were sleeping, which was strange this time of the day, others, watching the TV, she caught a group of people playing cards, but none were doing strenuous jobs, just something casual and none of them seemed very interested in what they were doing.

It was if they were just simply biding their time.

But _why_?

Sighing, Hinata looked around some more, hoping she could hurry and find someone, instead of just adding question after question onto her considerably large list of 'things-she-doesn't-understand-_yet_'.

"Find anything?" Sahana asked, hearing Hinata sigh and wondering how long she was going to be able to wonder around Konoha, pretending to know where she was going.

"N-" Hinata started to answer, but stopped, half way though the word. Grinning to herself, She focused on the person she could see stepping out of a house and placing a bag into the garbage bin, "Turn left on your next corner, then continue forward until you hit the end of the road, then turn right. Stop at the fourth house on your left."

"Got it."

Finally, they were going to get some answers.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR MY BEAUTIFUL AMIS!  
>JE T'AIME<br>TI AMO  
>MAHAL KITA<br>EU TE AMO  
>SENI SEVIYORUM<br>TE AMO  
>I LOVE YOU!<strong>

**And because I love you guys so much, I had to say it in seven different languages! (correct me if I'm wrong, I can't really count). Well, I'm pretty sure I got them all right, but the Turkish, Galician, or the Filipino (because I don't know anything about those languages in general) but I gave it a shot for you guys!**

**Anyway, another way I've decided to profess my love to you, was by PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :) x**

**-TAZ**

**(OH, AND ENJOY, OF COURSE)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Sighing, Hinata looked around some more, hoping she could hurry and find someone, instead of just adding question after question onto her considerably large list of 'things-she-doesn't-understand-yet'. _

"_Find anything?" Sahana asked, hearing Hinata sigh and wondering how long she was going to be able to wonder around Konoha, pretending to know where she was going._

"_N-" Hinata started to answer, but stopped, half way though the word. Grinning to herself, She focused on the person she could see stepping out of a house and placing a bag into the garbage bin, "Turn left on your next corner, then continue forward until you hit the end of the road, then turn right. Stop at the fourth house on your left." _

"_Got it."_

_Finally, they were going to get some answers._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sahana quietly followed Hinata's instructions, walking through the streets of Konoha, pretending to know where she was going, "Did you see someone you know?" She asked Hinata, making sure there were no ninja around to hear.

"On of my old classmates came out of a house, taking the garbage out to the bin. With my byakugan I can only see through some houses, there are few that were designed so I couldn't. This house is one of them." Hinata explained as she walked beside Sahana, completely invisible.

"I guess that means we're quite lucky then, are we Hina-imouto?" Sahana smiled as she turned right.

Hinata smiled, "Fourth house on your left." She ordered, glancing at said house, "And the name of the person I saw was Ino Yamanaka. Blonde hair, blue eyed female around our age. Hopefully she'd be the one to answer the door."

"Or someone else you know."

"Let's see how long that luck of ours lasts."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Ino glanced out the window, eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched a girl – seemingly about her own age – walking towards the house. Ino had had a pretty sucky day so far. Having lost rock-paper-scissors this morning to Shino, she was given the job of taking out the trash. And she _hated _taking out the trash.

"Guys!" Ino called out, turning back towards the lounge room, where everyone was currently occupied, "Someone's coming to the house." She explained. "Hide everything!"

Hearing sounds of quick movement, she smiled to herself, knowing they were making sure everything looked ordinary. She moved away from the curtain, so she couldn't be seen, and waited for the inevitable.

The knock on the door.

Ino was quick to get up when the sound of a fist gently tapping on the door echoed throughout the house, and she heard it turn silent in the lounge room. They were all now shamelessly eavesdropping into the conversation that would be about to take place.

Ino chuckled to herself, opening the door, "Hello?"

The woman who was now standing in front of her was tall – for female standards anyway – she had long sandy blonde hair pulled into a braid and chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and black compression shorts. The woman smiled at her kindly, "Can I please come in? There is something that I need to talk to you about."

Ino watched the woman suspiciously, "What do you want? Why can't you talk to me here?"

"My name is Sahana." Her chocolate brown eyes met Ino's pale blue, "I need to talk to you inprivate. I promise you'll understand when I enter your house. I need you to trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" Ino asked, still defensive. She knew that she had a better chance of getting what she wanted if she played hostile. Having trained under Ibiki made this known to her. With females, especially innocent females, hostility was the first choice. It was a lot easier to threaten information out of people rather than slowly nudge it.

For this circumstance, anyway.

Sahana leaned in close. "Please? I would show you out here, but I don't know what's going on. We need to find out what's going on. That's why we're here."

"We?"

"_Please_?"

Ino watched her, suspiciously, knowing by her tone of voice and outward expressions that she had said nothing other than the truth since she started talking so far. Although she explained absolutely nothing of interest – yet – she was already deemed semi-trustworthy. Trustworthy enough to gain information from, but not trustworthy enough to give information to. "You have one minute," Ino decided, opening the door for Sahana to enter. Ino watched carefully, noticing that Sahana's eyes didn't wonder around the house. Sahana obviously meant business. And whether it was good or bad, Ino was about to find out.

Hinata smiled as she stepped into the house after Sahana, and waited until the door was properly closed before disbanding her technique. The sight of another person suddenly appearing in her house caused Ino alarm. Her first instinct was to attack, but looking at Hinata, she paused.

She looked awfully familiar.

"Who are you?" Ino asked Hinata, not sure if she should get her hopes up. Not yet.

Hinata smiled, "Ino-chan, it's really me. Hinata. I know you have reason not to believe me, but I want to explain myself. Is there any way that you could prove that it's me?"

"It's her." A voice from the lounge room echoed through here, "A person's smell never changes that much."

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, the voice familiar.

"My bugs also recognise her. It is indeed Hinata from our childhood."

Hinata smiled at the voices of her two former teammates. Kiba and Shino were like brothers to her, she trusted them with her life, and they were always there for her.

Ino smiled too, all hostility gone as she gazed upon Hinata. She had changed so much since Ino had seen her last. She had grown so beautiful, although not a lot taller since she'd seen her last. She was insanely short, but her hair had grown long, to her waist and she wasn't wearing any of the extra-modest clothes that she always used to when she was younger. She had those same pale lavender eyes and was wearing a pure white shirt, the word 'Ookami'(Wolf) engraved on the back and a large scroll tied on her back. She wore a white coloured camellia in her ear and black compression shorts, which showed off her perfect pale figure underneath.

"I guess you'd like to see the crew again," Ino smiled, and lead Hinata and Sahana into the lounge room, where a group of six were seated aimlessly. They all smiled upon seeing Hinata, but sent curious looks towards Sahana, not knowing, however, eager to find out.

Hinata smiled, "It's so good to see you all again," She bowed politely, earning some chuckles from the group 'oh, that's definitely her', "This is Sahana. You can trust her. She's a close friend to us."

They were quick to trust her judgement, which made Hinata happy. She hadn't seen these guys in years, yet they still trusted her so effortlessly. She turned to Sahana, "Hana-nee-chan, these are my friends from Konoha. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji." She pointed them all out, silently wondering where the rest of the group were. But she didn't ask. They would be the first to be questioned, before having the right to be able to question back. It deemed them more trustworthy that way.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sahana smiled, "Although would you mind if Hina-imouto summoned the other two of our own crew? Naruto-otouto is probably getting really agitated by now, and Sasuke-kun's probably sick of him complaining."

"Naruto and Sasuke, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled, "Who thought they'd finally return."

"THE FIRE OF YOUTH IN THEM ALL IS STILL BURNING STRONG!" Lee jumped up from his seat in his 'nice guy' pose, and Hinata couldn't help but smile widely. She missed these guys.

Sahana just thought they were weird. But definitely in a good way.

Hinata unrolled the scroll from on her back, and bit her thumb before performing the appropriate hand signs and laying her hand out on the scroll. The room then filled up with white smoke, which was quick to clear, and two more men had entered their midst.

"Did you find them? Did you find them?" Naruto was already bouncing around excitedly, whilst Sasuke let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Sasuke breathed out, "Leave me with that guy for another minute and I would've probably had to commit suicide."

"Welcome home, guys." Choji smiled, looking over the two.

"Yeah, it's _so _good to see you guys again." Ino smiled brightly, laughing when she noticed Sasuke give her a suspicious look, "Don't worry." She grinned, "I'm not the same freakishly obsessed fan-girl anymore. I'm with Kiba-kun now." She turned around and hugged said man, proving her point and earning a smile from the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't look much different as the group had last seen him, short, oddly spiked raven hair, and the traditional black onyx eyes of an Uchiha. He wore a dark-blue jacket, and black ninja pants. If Sasuke turned around, you would see 'Hebi'(Snake) written on the back that signified that he was apart of the small group. The small group of four who had only recently been introduced to the house had been a group for a while, a group of strong ninja who have had rough lives all because of their families, so they blended together to make a new family.

Shikamaru smiled when he noticed how close Sasuke and Sahana were standing to each other. They were obviously a couple, and the way Naruto was squeezing the lights out of Hinata and telling her how worried he was about her and how much he loved her, he deduced that they were also a couple.

Naruto hadn't changed to much; his attitude, or his looks. Well, apart from the fact that he was so tall. Shikamaru smirked at the memory of a thirteen year old runt who'd run around screaming about being Hokage one day. Now he was probably taller than even Shikamaru. His untamed sun-kissed hair still spiked up in random places, his whisker marks on each cheek were more pronounced than Shikamaru remembered and his sparkling blue eyes were shining with that energetic excitement that he always seemed to hold in his bright eyes. He was still wearing orange, but it wasn't as noticeable and bright as it used to be. His ninja pants were black, leaving only his jacket a dark-orange, the word 'Kitsune'(Fox) written on the back.

"What's going on in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, putting a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder so he would let Hinata go, "We just got here, and ended up having to get Hana-chan and Hina-imouto to infiltrate Konoha. We weren't expecting that."

"Hold on guys. One story at a time. We want to find out all you've been up to first." Ino interjected, "So, y'know, how did you meet Sahana-san?"

"Please, call me Hana," Sahana smiled, "Everyone else does."

"So come on guys," Kiba grinned, "You've been gone for a ages, what have you been up to?"

"I would also like to know," Shino added.

Hinata glanced around the room with a smile, "Oh, where do we start?"

"Well, the first thing we did was… we had to find Lust." Sasuke recalled.

With that name said Naruto, Sasuke and Sahana all turned to Hinata sympathetically. Even now Hinata was very insecure about those memories. Her cheerful mood instantly dissipated as she shivered in disgust, "That was not an enjoyable moment in my life."

Everyone turned to look at the four, even though Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't met Hana at this stage in their adventures, "What happened?" Lee asked, twitching in his seat.

"I don't want to tell it." Hinata shivered again, she never really got over that. How close he was to her, and she silently thanked god that Naruto and Sasuke got there in time.

So the next hour or so, was used recounting everything that had happened to the quartet during their journey.

"You killed Orochimaru! Seriously, how strong are you guys?" Choji was shocked.

"Hinata-imouto and I _we__re_ S Rank missing nin you know? Hana should probably be around jounin level by now, and Naruto… Well, he's just Naruto." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's pouting face.

"Hey, I'm S Rank too!" Naruto protested.

"All of you! Man, you must've trained heaps. You've probably got into heaps of trouble too." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, we got in plenty of trouble thanks to these two." Sasuke gestured to Naruto and Hinata.

"_Hinata_? Got people in _trouble_? This I'd have to see," Ino was shocked, "She's to innocent to get in any trouble."

Sahana laughed, "It was more like Naruto making trouble on Hina's behalf. Although we did deal with enough unwanted admirers for her, Naruto was usually the one who put on a scene. Threatening anyone who even looked at her wrong." She looked at her little brother, "You wouldn't believe how many times we had to deal with that."

There was a collective sigh from Sahana, Sasuke and Hinata, all of which remembering such a time. "The Dobe's completely whipped."

"Cute." Ino sighed, hands clasped together in front of her.

"Protective." Naruto corrected, puffing out his chest slightly.

"_Possessive._" Hinata sighed, leaning against him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I for one want to see you guys in action." Kiba decided with a grin.

"Any one of us would be happy to fight you, Kiba." Naruto smiled, ready for the challenge.

"FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!" Lee jumped back up onto his feet, where Choji and Kiba shoved him back down onto the couch.

"Lee, it is not the most opportune moment for a spar." Shino informed, and Lee sighed.

Ino ignored the group, apparently used to Lee's random yelling, "Wow, Hinata. I love the flower in your hair. Where did you get it and how does it just stay there? I mean, I want one! And you're so pretty, I've heard all about you, 'Demonic Beauty'. You've been all over the TV. You all have! I'm jealous!" Ino smiled.

Hinata blushed, "I am always using a bit of chakra to keep it in place, and Naruto-kun gave it to me ages ago."

"Aaawww… Who would've guessed! Naruto! A _romantic_!" Ino laughed.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"Naruto complained.

"Sorry, Naruto. But I cannot imagine you as a romantic." Ino smiled.

"I am too romantic! Aren't I, Hina-chan?" He turned to Hinata to back him up.

She smiled gently at him, "You have your moments."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever. You know you love it." He said with a grin.

She laughed, looking up at him, "Well, I can't really deny that now can I?"

"Four more people in the gang," Shikamaru mused to himself, "This is a good thing." He chuckled, "We might finally be able to get somewhere. Especially with your new skills added to the group."

Naruto grinned, "Does that mean you're gonna finally explain what's going on, here?"

"Might as well get it over and done with." Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, you like to talk. You explain it."

Ino grinned.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**HEY GUYS! IM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG, BUT I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**SORRY, CAPITALS MAKE ME HAPPY, SO IM WRITING IN CAPS LOCK. DEAL. WITH. IT.**_

_**Okay, okay, I'll stop. **_

_**Anyway, I'm really sorry guys, but I've been having some serious technical difficulties that really haven't gone away. Anyone who has been trying to contact me, sorry, I can't get in contact with any of you guys, because my internet connection went all Houdini on me. So I'm really sorry, I've been trying forever to get anything to work, and then my phone plan ran out, and.. urgh. Haha, my life is so muddled. What terror I must go through! (note: Sarcarm)**_

_**anyways, guys. This is Chapter 4. I should stop talking, so you can get reading. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**And Review.**_

_**But mostly Enjoy.**_

_**No, review.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**LAST TIME:**

"_Aaawww… Who would've guessed! Naruto! A romantic!" Ino laughed._

"_Hey! What are you trying to say?"Naruto complained._

"_Sorry, Naruto. But I cannot imagine you as a romantic." Ino smiled._

"_I am too romantic! Aren't I, Hina-chan?" He turned to Hinata to back him up._

_She smiled gently at him, "You have your moments." _

_Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever. You know you love it." He said with a grin._

_She laughed, looking up at him, "Well, I can't really deny that now can I?" _

"_Four more people in the gang," Shikamaru mused to himself, "This is a good thing." He chuckled, "We might finally be able to get somewhere. Especially with your new skills added to the group."_

_Naruto grinned, "Does that mean you're gonna finally explain what's going on, here?"_

"_Might as well get it over and done with." Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, you like to talk. You explain it."_

_Ino grinned._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"You might want to take a seat." Ino smiled, gesturing to the only open space in the small lounge room. It was quite the surprise that all six of them lived in such a small house, but Hinata had seen more people living in less as she was walking the village with Sahana not even an hour before.

The house was small, and the lounge room not equipped to hold all ten that were now occupying the small space. There was a large TV centred on the edge of the wall, opposite three consecutive couches. Two single-person recliners were on the edge, a large three-person couch sitting comfortably in the middle.

The house was also decorated with paintings on the walls, some flowers – courtesy of Ino – but no pictures. It looked plain, like a hotel room that no one actually lived in, that was just used for sleeping and staying purposes.

Shikamaru was seated in one of the single-person recliners, Choji in the other, whilst Kiba, Shino and Lee were on the three-person sized couch. But there was always room for more. Naruto, Sasuke and Sahana could comfortably sit on the couch without causing everyone to get squished, so Hinata opted to sit on the floor at Naruto's feet, instead of causing the group uncomfortableness. She didn't mind of course, especially when Naruto started to massage her shoulders that were placed at his knees.

Ino smiled at the sight, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and grabbing a chair form the kitchen so she could locate herself in front of the TV, in front of everyone's sight, so they could see her as she started talking. She sent a small smile over to Choji, seeing herself and her boyfriend in the way Naruto and Hinata were acting. Who knew they would be so cute together? Ino had always known Hinata and Naruto were a perfect match, but given their differences – his confidence, her shyness – she assumed there'd be some issues. But apparently they'd just levelled the other out. Hinata becoming more confident, Naruto less loud and blunt.

"So," Sasuke started, snapping Ino out of her thoughts, "What's going on here?"

Ino sighed, leaning back into the wooden chair before her eyes locked onto the new members of the household, "Something none of us had expected."

Everyone's attention was on Ino as she started to speak. Most people already knew what happened – hell, they _experienced_ it – but politely watched as she explained to the four who didn't. "It started to actually happen about a year ago," Ino sighed, eyes glazing over as she sifted through her memories, "But things were going on way before that."

Naruto's eyebrows raised, "What? I was here a year ago! I didn't notice anything."

Ino sighed, "Neither did we. But it was creeping up on us, and we didn't know it, but we were on the verge of a civil war. I'm sure you all know of Danzo?"

Hinata's eyes flashed with recognition, "He came to the Hyuuga Compound a lot when I was there, he was a repulsive and vile man. I sensed no good intentions coming from him."

"What about him?" Sasuke asked, vaguely recalling the man but wanting Ino to continue.

Ino glanced at Sahana, who was just observing and listening quietly, "He was one of the village elders," She supplied for the quiet girl, "And he was planning something," - glancing over to Hinata - "Apparently for a long time. If he frequently visited the Hyuuga compound when _you _were around – that was over four years ago – he had to have been planning this for a while."

Shikamaru nodded, "Which is probably the only reason why his plan worked. He had put a lot of time and effort into it."

"Anyway, he had been training his own shinobi," Ino continued, "Shinobi with no emotions. He taught them to fight ruthlessly, and called them ANBU from the 'Root' division. There were many of them – thousands – that he had under his control, who were loyal to him, and hid them all from us for so long. I have a feeling Tsunade-Sama was suspicious of him, but even she couldn't stop him."

Sahana was engrossed in the story, "So he got his Root ANBU to attack you?"

Ino shook her head, "Not quite. He was smart, and knew we would be able to take him. So he enlisted the help of our most prominent, strongest clan in Konoha."

Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped, "The Hyuuga. My family turned against Konoha?" She was shocked, "I mean, I understand the main family, but the other Hyuuga were all very loyal to Konoha – to me. They would never-"

"They didn't." Ino interrupted, looking over Hinata sadly as she slumped against Naruto's knees in confusion. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder – where he had just been massaging – and held her comfortingly. "The Hyuuga... Hinata, the main branch are a group of vile repulsive beings. But I'm sure you know that."

Hinata's eyes widened in realisation, "They.. th-they didn't do anything to the branch family." She shook her head, denial crossing her stunning features, "They couldn't. They were never that harsh. Only to me. They were only bad to me." Tears were now clouding her vision, "No. _No_."

Ino sadly looked upon Hinata, "They used the cursed seal on them. So they did as they were told," Ino quickly looked away, too fast. They all knew she was hiding something.

Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap, "What is it Ino? What happened?" He held Hinata tightly, his eyes locked on Ino, "It's okay, we can take it, we're strong."

Kiba spoke up from his chair, knowing Ino wouldn't like to bear the bad news, "Some of the Branch Hyuuga... they were defiant. They were loyal to Konoha, to Tsunade-Sama, and even with the seal on their heads they would never betray their village."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he placed a firm hand on Hinata's shoulder and squeezed gently, a name slipping off of his tongue, "Neji..."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his arms tightened drastically around Hinata as she let out a choked sound. Sahana looked over to Hinata quietly, not knowing who this 'Neji' was, but the look on her closest friends' faces, she knew they were close. Hinata especially, Sahana noticed as the girl sobbed loudly against Naruto's chest.

Kiba and Shino watched their ex-teammate cry with pain, they knew Hinata would take that news badly, but there was nothing they could do. Ino, was almost crying by just seeing the scene in front of her, and Choji and Shikamaru were looking remorseful.

"T-Tenten?" Hinata asked quietly, hiccuping and trying to calm down her sobs, "Sakura?" She listed the other two that weren't with the current group. "W-Where are _they_?"

Ino sighed, "Tenten... she went for revenge after Neji... She-she," Ino paused, knowing the group had realised what happened to their weapons specialist, "And Sakura, w-well, that'll come later on in the story." Ino turned away, wiping all the tears from her face and gaining her composure. "So, the Hyuuga joined Danzo, and they staged an attack."

"A very strategic and well thought-out plan, I might add." Shikamaru took the floor, giving a small glance to Ino telling her she didn't have to continue, "The first thing they did was take out our Hokage, our Queen." He discussed using chess-terms for better understanding – and so he wasn't so emotionally connected to the story.

"Granny Tsunade? She's gone?" Naruto froze, and this time Hinata was the one to comfort him when a large wave of grief encompassed him.

Shikamaru didn't nod, but the look he gave Naruto was agreement enough, "Then he gave all the remaining shinobi an option: to join him, or go against him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Sakura joined."

Shikamaru nodded, "So did a lot more people than I had expected. It seemed as though Danzo had gained the trust of a lot of people over the years. But over half of the remaining leaf village shinobi and kunoichi remained against the Danzo campaign, and that gave us hope. Hope that we could win this.

"Then it was deducted that he had the whole Hyuuga clan under his fingertips, and we were severely outnumbered. Before we knew it, we were in the middle of a civil war. And our side, we had no leader. Danzo's groupies – all of the ninja that had joined him – they went for the ones that were threats. He went for clan leaders that wouldn't join him, the ones with the highest authority over others. The ones that could prove to lead our side." Shikamaru sighed, "My father, many of the Naras were killed, Yamanakas," He glanced sadly over to Ino, "Inuzukas, Aburames, Akimichis. They went for ANBU level ninja, and ones that showed potential."

Kiba looked towards Shikamaru, picking up the story quickly from there, "The fight didn't last long. It turned into a slaughter, and we were losing. We hadn't expected this, and we couldn't win. So the remaining shinobi went into hiding, smart enough to know that we couldn't win this – not yet."

"Then Danzo formally became 'Hokage', and brought out his 'rules'."

"Oh god." Hinata held a hand to her head, feeling a headache pounding on the tips of her fingers. "Just, can we take a break for a second? I can't take this all at once." She said quietly, apologetically.

Naruto glanced at her sadly, "I'll get you a glass of water."

Lee shook him off, "It's okay, I'll get it. You just comfort her," Sounding strangely sober for himself.

Shino glanced around the room, "I believe we would all enjoy a short break before continuing. It is a lot of new information to withhold, and a lot of wounds to reopen to us who already know the story." Shino stated, seeming his normal stoic self with the exception of the loud buzzing noise coming from him.

Sahana gave Sasuke a tight hug, knowing past his stoic demeanour, he also felt pain for the loss of all these people he once knew. His feelings only came out in the tightness he held Sahana, as if she would fade away at any moment, and silently promised to himself that he would never let that happen.

Lee came back with the glass of water, and gently passed it to Hinata, who gave him a hug of gratitude. Lee smiled reassuringly, and the large group disbanded momentarily, Choji going up to get food, Kiba holding Ino tightly in his arms, Shikamaru leaning against the windowsill to look up at the clouds and Shino seated with his thoughts, with only the buzzing around him to show he wasn't a statue.

Naruto grabbed Hinata tightly, his warm hands on her chin, looking deeply in her eyes, "I love you." He whispered the only reassuring words that he was sure of after such news, and she kissed him gently.

"I love you too," Hinata whispered, her eyes filled with compassion and determination. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in confusion when he noticed that gleam of determination in her eyes, but his eyes were quick to follow their example, the same look filling his own. He was going to help his village.

"We'll get through this," He whispered to her.

Hinata looked deep into his eyes, silently begging for the truth, "Alive?"

Naruto nodded sagely, "We're not going down," He raised his voice as his determination multiplied and he looked around the room, where he now had everyone's attention, "None of us. We will fight back. This is _our _village, and they have no right to take it from us. Besides, we can't go down yet, there's so many things left for us to do in life," He gave Hinata a meaningful look.

"Like finally have the guts to propose?" Sasuke grinned, breaking the saddened atmosphere.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "That's _exactly _what I'm gonna do. I'm going to propose to Hinata, we're going to get married, and I'm gonna finally have a family."

Sahana smiled at him, "You already have a family."

Kiba grinned, "That extends to all of us."

Naruto's eyes sparkled in happiness, "Well, that's what I'm gonna do, regardless."

Choji grinned, "I'm gonna find a nice girl, who's a good cook, and we'll have our own restaurant, with the best food in all of Konoha."

"All of the _world_," Ino corrected, with a kind smile directed at Choji, "I'm gonna design a whole kunoichi fashion line! Become a strong ninja well-known throughout everywhere with people buying my brandname clothes, and live a happy life with my family." She glanced at Kiba.

Kiba grinned, "With lots of ninja dogs." He added with a laugh, "And I'm gonna start a nin-dog school!"

Lee's face brightened with the much happier environment Naruto had created, "I'm going to create a dojo! I will teach all the youthful children the arts of taijutsu and self-defence for civilians who don't want to be ninjas but still need to learn to protect themselves!"

Shikamaru smiled at Lee, "Because civilians should still be able to defend themselves," he agreed, then thinking up his own dreams, "I'm gonna take over the ranch, marry an average woman, that isn't too demanding, and live an ordinary ninja life."

"I'm gonna find new species of bugs," Shino spoke up, "From all over the world, and teach future Aburame children the ways, and learn knew jutsu for my bugs, make them stronger, more reliable."

"That's the spirit," Sahana smiled at everyone in the room, "I'm gonna learn more medical-jutsu, look after my spiders. Learn more about venom and become as strong as I possible can, living a long happy life."

"With me." Sasuke grinned at her, "And I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha clan, make sure no-one will ever become so focused on power as Itachi and I had become. And finish Itachi off..." Sasuke glanced around the room, "But I won't do it alone. I'll have my friends by my side."

Hinata smiled shyly at everyone, "I'm going to become a ninja everyone can be proud of. I-"

"We are proud of you, Hina-chan." Naruto smiled at her sincerely.

She smiled back half-heartedly, "I'm going to prove everyone that I'm not worthless, that I am capable of being a ninja, and I'm going to help people. I'm going to help my clan, save the branch family and proudly become an Uzumaki, the wife of the greatest Hokage ever."

Naruto grinned happily at her.

"The greatest of all the _Kage ever._" Ino corrected with a smile, "We have these futures in front of us, and we will go towards our dreams, because all of these dreams are worth working towards. We'll dream big, and we'll beat Danzo, just so we can make these dreams become true."

Sahana nodded, "Because, you know what? We deserve it. We have worked hard, and we deserve it."

"We're strong enough to make it happen, and we _will _make it happen." Kiba smiled.

Shino smiled underneath his collar, "With the strength of teamwork, perseverance and determination, we are capable of anything."

"Oh, and don't forget skill, we'll probably need that too!" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was happy the recent additions came into their home, they gave the group something they hadn't had for a while. Hope.

And sometimes, that was all you needed.

"... So, what are these 'rules' that Danzo created?"

Oh, right.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_:)_

_I LOVE YOU._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sorry guys, this is a bit of a boring chapter. It's more of explaining what's going on. I promise It'll all make sense soon. And then all the dramatic stuff can happen!**

**I'm sorry about taking so long to upload, and you may have gotten told that I had a chapter up earlier saying chapter 4 was up, I personally apologise if you read and/or were disappointed to realise that there was no chapter. **

**That issue has been fixed, although it did postpone this chapter for a while. **

**But it's okay. I'm back, and keen to finish writing this story again. Thank you guys for sticking by me, you're all really awesome!**

**Now, I just want you to sit back and enjoy my writing. I write it for you to enjoy, so do so! Haha, much love, Taz xx**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Sahana nodded, "Because, you know what? We deserve it. We have worked hard, and we deserve it."_

"_We're strong enough to make it happen, and we will make it happen." Kiba smiled._

_Shino smiled underneath his collar, "With the strength of teamwork, perseverance and determination, we are capable of anything."_

"_Oh, and don't forget skill, we'll probably need that too!" Kiba laughed._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was happy the recent additions came into their home, they gave the group something they hadn't had for a while. Hope._

_And sometimes, that was all you needed._

"_... So, what are these 'rules' that Danzo created?" _

_Oh, right._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer the question, but a loud bell sounded just outside the house. Naruto jumped to check out what was wrong, but Ino held out a hand to stop him.

"Hold up, this is a part of Danzo's 'rules'." Ino explained, watching as eyebrows raised in her direction.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, hey byakugan activated. She could see people getting out of their houses now, in large groups, heading to the market area, the streets, parks, wherever they wanted; but all of a sudden, everyone was moving.

Ino sighed, "I have to get going, I work at the Yamanaka shop, but have Shikamaru explain it to you. He's got nothing he needs to do. Who knew it would be so good being 'dead'?" She stood up, and along with Choji, Lee and Kiba, they all left through the front door, to join with all the civilians appearing into the streets.

Sasuke relaxed back into the chair. He was confused, but he knew he was safe at the moment. He was about to get a bucketload of new information, and was going to have to sort through it all.

So he was going to get comfortable.

Sahana, Naruto and Hinata followed his example, and took a seat on the three-seater couch next to him. Shino was already seated on one of the singe-person recliners, so Shikamaru sat on the other, his eyes focused on the four on front of him.

"The first law that Danzo created was that no one was allowed out of their homes in certain hours. He knows that there are defiant ninjas still out there, loyal to the old Konoha, so he did all he could to stop them from taking the village back." Shikamaru explained, pausing to see the understanding appear on the quartet's faces.

"What are the hours?" Sahana asked out of curiosity.

"Everyday, no one is allowed out of their property. They can step outside of their homes – within the houses property – for moments, but will be attacked by the root ninja if they stay out for more than five minutes. The time frame where we are allowed out begins and 11 AM, and a bell will ring again at 5 PM, to call the end of the day." Shikamaru tried to explain to the best of his abilities, "You aren't allowed out for longer than ten minutes of the ending bell, or else you'll be taken to be jailed and/or attacked, before sent back to your home."

Sasuke was shocked, "How does he do it? I mean, how can you keep an entire village under your control like that?"

Shikamaru looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Fear. That's the one thing that can keep everyone twisted around his fingers. First, he killed his oppositions, the best shinobi that could stand a chance against him, then he started setting out examples. If civilians wouldn't do as he told, he would kill them on the spot, sometimes even hang them publicly, to prove his point. Follow his rules, or die."

Hinata shivered in disgust at this brutality, "So people are only let out of their homes for six hours each day. How do they live? They can't earn enough money to live with only six hours of work!"

Shikamaru nodded, "I have wondered the same thing. All throughout the six hours, they have to work for five solid hours, and have one hour to buy their supplies, necessities, before having to run back home. They get paid almost triple than what they should, though, and all our products are shipped in to us. I believe that Danzo's doing some back-door deals to get all the money, and free resources in which he sells to the civilians for the extra money going into him."

"Hold on," Naruto sat up straight, "If everyone has to work five solid hours and have an hour spent on buying things, why are you and Shino still here?"

Shikamaru grinned, "According to Danzo," He looked at Shino, letting out a humourless chuckle as he did, "Shino and I are dead."

"What?"

"Danzo went for the people he suspected to be threats, and I was very highly ranked on that list. And so was Shino." Shikamaru explained, "He sent some of his root after me, and Ino got into his mind, and convinced him that he had killed both me and Shino. He went after us, because of my knowledge and strategic skills, and he went after the entire Aburame clan because of their infiltration skills." He gave a sad glance to Shino. "Their bugs could get into places completely undetected, and could find out things Danzo would want hidden. So this was a threat to him; a big one. So he didn't rest until all the Aburames were dead – or so he believed."

Hinata let out a loud gasp of horror, and jumped up to hug Shino tightly, "I'm so sorry Shino-kun." She whispered into his jacket, "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"I know." Shino muttered quietly, bringing his arms up to hug her back – tightly. "But it has happened, and my family are gone. So are yours. So you shouldn't tell me you're sorry, I should be the one apologising to you. I let your family try to hurt you."

"Unknowingly," Hinata whispered back, "It's not your fault."

"Then neither is it yours."

Hinata let go, knowing the hug was starting to make Shino feel uncomfortable, and moved back into her seat beside Naruto. "Sorry for the interruption." She blushed, "What else is going on?"

"There is a strict 'no chakra' rule against everyone during 'outside hours' and no-one is allowed near the Hokage Tower." Shikamaru summarised.

"What's going on at the Hokage Tower?" Sasuke asked, sitting up straighter. Attentive. "If we're not allowed near the Hokage Tower, there has to be a reason for it."

Shino nodded in agreement with Sasuke's statement. "We have already discussed such details. Shikamaru-san and the rest of us have pondered over the subject and have come to the conclusion that there could be a number of reasons why we are not allowed near the premises of the Hokage Tower."

"One," Shikamaru started to list of their deducted ideas, "That is where Danzo remains situated. He knows that there would be a number of assassination attempts made on him, therefore by not letting anyone near him, he is safe to further run the village."

"It would make sense, since most of the population appear to hate him." Sahana nodded to herself, trying to take in as much as possible as she didn't know anything about this village and the people in it beforehand.

"Two," Shikamaru continued, "There could be something else going on behind those doors. Possibly those back-door deals that Danzo is getting all of the village's money from."

"What could he possibly be hiding in the Hokage Tower?" Naruto mused.

"A number of things," Shino answered swiftly, "But the most reasonable solution would be that the Hokage Tower simply holds a meeting room of sorts, where the dealings take place."

Shikamaru nodded, "That's not saying there are even back-door dealings to start with. These are simply theories on our end. We personally know next-to-nothing about what is happening with Danzo, we only know what the consequences of his actions are when they appear in the village."

"The money, for example." Sasuke nodded, "You know he's getting loads of money from somewhere, you just don't know the how or the why."

Shikamaru nodded, "Exactly."

Naruto let out a loud sigh, standing up from his position on the warm couch, "So, is that everything that's been happening?" He asked, walking over to the windowsill to glance out at the now bustling streets.

Shino and Shikamaru both nodded in unison, Naruto couldn't see it, but they knew he sensed their movements.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Are you the only guys left?" He asked soberly, eyes clenched shut, waiting to hear of the deaths of everyone else he loved and was sworn to protect.

Hinata chocked in a breath at that question, not realising the full impact on what was happening until the question left Naruto's mouth. Sasuke went rigid and Sahana glanced at Shino and Shikamaru quietly, waiting tensely for an answer.

Shikamaru glanced around the room, "Not quite."

"There is one thing that we haven't shown you yet." Shino added, before standing up from his place on a recliner.

All eyes turned to Shino, holding hope within their orbs, the desperate want to see their loved ones again.

"Follow me." Shino muttered, walking further back into the house.

And silently, they did as he requested.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I've had a bad day. Sorry.

But, the results of that bad day – two entire chapters have been written and published. Maybe we should all just focus on that fact.

The reasoning for my bad day has been written within the authors note of chapter 2 of trapped. If you don't read that story, i'm willing to let you know that someone I know's father died today.

Which is one of the worst things you can go through, especially at his age (my friend is eighteen, so it hit him really hard).

There's no way I could relate to what he was going through, considering I lost my mother when I was 4, but I tried my best to be there for him – even though I don't know him that well.

Sometimes life really sucks.

ANYWAY.

OKAY. I'll stop talking about sad stuff now. You guys should focus on the happy stuff, like the fact that I have a new chapter out in Demon Couple 2.

It's been a while.

Especially for this story. But I promise you all I am not abandoning it. I'm just really slow. But it's holidays now, I've finished up everything and handed in all my books and stuff as of today, so I'm free to write to my heart's content all holidays.

Hopefully I'll get this story back on track before school starts up again in January.

It's been a while, so I hope you all can remember what we're up to in the story. But as always, just in case, I have a little of the end of last chapter right at the beginning of the chapter.

Anyway, here is chapter five for you all.

Personally, I'm really happy with my ideas for where this story is going, and I hope you all are enjoying it also.

As always, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

**CHAPTER 5**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Naruto let out a loud sigh, standing up from his position on the warm couch, "So, is that everything that's been happening?" He asked, walking over to the windowsill to glance out at the now bustling streets._

_Shino and Shikamaru both nodded in unison, Naruto couldn't see it, but they knew he sensed their movements._

_Naruto nodded in understanding. "Are you the only guys left?" He asked soberly, eyes clenched shut, waiting to hear of the deaths of everyone else he loved and was sworn to protect._

_Hinata chocked in a breath at that question, not realising the full impact on what was happening until the question left Naruto's mouth. Sasuke went rigid and Sahana glanced at Shino and Shikamaru quietly, waiting tensely for an answer._

_Shikamaru glanced around the room, "Not quite."_

"_There is one thing that we haven't shown you yet." Shino added, before standing up from his place on a recliner._

_All eyes turned to Shino, holding hope within their orbs, the desperate want to see their loved ones again._

"_Follow me." Shino muttered, walking further back into the house._

_And silently, they did as he requested._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Hinata gripped onto Naruto's hand tightly as the group followed Shino and Shikamaru throughout the house.

Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a lounge room. That's what the house consisted of, Sasuke mused, looking around. How could six people live comfortably in this house?

His question was answered as Shino lead them into one of the two bedrooms, opening to door and sliding the bed across the floor, leaving a small person-sized hole in the ground. Darkness, and the start of a ladder was all that could be seen in the obviously deep hole, and Shino unhesitatingly started to step down the ladder, his eyes telling the rest of the group to follow his example.

Hinata went to follow by his example, but Sasuke placed a sturdy hand on her shoulder, "I think Naruto wants to go first," He nodded, glancing over to Naruto.

Naruto nodded seriously, having gone through the same thought process that Sasuke had. He was unsure of what was going to be below, and stepped down after Shino.

If anything was going to attack them down the hole, or be surprised by the presence of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sahana, Naruto wanted to be first down. Therefore, he would be attacked the moment he stepped down the ladder, and Hinata and Sasuke and Sahana would all be fine.

With that thought process, he slipped into the darkness, the rest of the group quick to follow by his example.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

It was dark.

After he heard Shino hit the floor and move out of the way, Naruto set his sandal-covered feet onto the cement floor, and held his arms out to grasp Hinata around the waist as she neared the bottom of the ladder and lifted her gently down next to him.

"Byakugan."

Naruto glanced in the general direction of his girlfriend as he heard her whisper a loud gasp of surprise.

He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Hinata's pulse quickening under his hands. Whatever was in this room, it was surprising enough to shock the shy Hyuuga.

And all of a sudden, she was gone, disappearing from under his palms and into the darkness. Naruto was not impressed; he hated not knowing where she was, especially when he could feel several distinct chakras in the room that he hadn't familiarised himself with.

There were four new people in this room.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out into the silence. "It would be reassuring if you would return to me." His frame rigid and tense.

Prepared for battle.

At the sound of his voice, several of the roomates gasped, and the air in the room thickened. Hinata let out a joyous laugh, and he felt her soft hands grip onto his jaw gently in the darkness, "You're going to be ecstatic, Naruto-kun. This is amazing." She kissed him on the lips and giggled to herself. Radiating pure joy.

Naruto's tense structure melted away to nothing as the giggle escaped her mouth, and he pulled her back down to his lips. "Laugh more often." he ordered, before bringing their lips together.

"I can't see you two, but I believe it would be appropriate to tell you to get a room." One of the new voices echoed throughout the room. A voice Naruto knew very well.

He froze, the familiar voice shocking him into pulling away from Hinata. "Shino, Shikamaru. Someone. Turn the lights on."

And suddenly the room was lit.

And absolutely everyone par Shino, Sahana, Hinata and Shikamaru let out a loud gasp. And all eyes were locked on the new members.

Hatake Kakashi.

Umino Iruka.

Yuuhi Kurenai.

Sarutobi Asuma.

And immediately everyone par the previously stated fell into their own fighting stances, rigid and tense once again.

"Explain yourselves." Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she focused onto the raven-haired Hyuuga. "Who are you?"

Hinata's eyes flickered to her sensei's hand that was secure and threaded between Asuma Sarutobi's fingers. Interesting. Hinata also took notice of a very shiny ring situated on her wedding finger, and let out a brilliant smile. "Sensei, it's really me."

Kakashi took a step towards the group, "Prove it," His eyes flicked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"How?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sensei, confused.

"What was my mother's name?" Kakashi asked, his hand inching towards where his headband covered his right eye.

Naruto crinkled his nose in thought. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?" He shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Hoshiko?... Akiko? Masami? Chihiro? Fujiko? Mao? Ririko? Azami? Kimiko? Shiori? Akihana? Tomoko? Tamae? Yoko?" He started listing random names from the top of his head.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed – glaring holes through Naruto's head. The boy sighed in defeat, and turned to Sasuke for help.

"Uh.." Sasuke shrugged, "Yuuka?"

Naruto turned to his brother and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? That's all you got? You can't think of more than _one _name!? And that's a crappy name! What sort of a person is named Yuuka?!"

"Shut up, Dobe. He never told me the name of his mother." Sasuke retorted.

All eyes sprung towards Kakashi as he began to laugh loudly. "These are definitely the Naruto and Sasuke I know."

Hinata smiled. "It's really us."

"Hinata-chan," Kurenai breathed out, springing towards the ex-Hyuuga before enveloping her in a motherly hug. "It's been so long."

"Five years." Hinata mumbled into her mother-figure's shoulder.

"Too long."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurenai pulled Hinata away so she could look in her face, "I'm just happy I get to see you again."

"Hello Naruto, it's good to see you're still alive." Naruto tore his eyes away from the hugging women to see his sensei smiling at him.

"Thanks Sensei!" Naruto grinned, "I've gotten stronger too! We should spar!"

Kakashi laughed, "Maybe later."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and Kakashi's eyes turned to his other student, who was watching him wearily from just below the stairs.

Sasuke was unsure on what to say to his old sensei, and nodded politely, "Kakashi-sensei," He greeted quietly, "It's been a while."

Kakashi nodded politely to the Uchiha, "You're here with Naruto." It was a statement; an observation.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, "He actually learned one of the most important things you taught us 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who betray their friends and your worse than trash'," He quoted.

"Have you decided it to be time you learnt that lesson yourself?" Kakashi questioned, still tense.

The room was silent as the two spoke to each other, out of respect for the tense conversation at hand, and out of curiosity.

"I've learnt my lesson, Kakashi-se-," He paused, not sure if he was allowed to call his teacher that any longer.

Kakashi finally broke his stoic look, and let one of his famous eye-smiles fall across his face, "Then I will be the first to welcome you back to Konoha. And it's still 'Kakashi-sensei' to you, kid."

Sasuke bowed, thankful for the friends he had back in the day and regretful for the fact that he left them oh so long ago. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Asuma stepped up, not as close to Sasuke as the others were, but he wanted to make his own opinion known, "But Sasuke-san, if you ever try to betray us again..."

"I'll kick his ass, Asuma-sensei! Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned, and spun his eyes towards one of the other men standing in the room. "Iruka-sensei." His eyes met the eyes of the man that had been an elder-brother figure throughout his entire life.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." The man barely got a sentence out before he was tackled by the blonde-haired shinobi.

Sahana, who had been awkwardly standing on the edge of the room, decided to make herself known, and took a small step forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, why are you all in the cellar?" She was the only one to notice, as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were all concentrated on other things at the present moment.

"And you are..?" Kakashi asked politely, yet unsure of this new addition to Naruto's pack.

"I'm Sahana."

"Sasuke's girlfriend." Naruto clarified, then turned to the jounin/chunin in the room, "And Hana-nee, these are Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Sarutobi Kurenai." Asuma corrected, a giant grin on his face.

"You got married?" Hinata asked, her eyes bright with excitement. Naruto noted the joyous look on her face with a cocky smile, knowing one day that he would be the one getting married, and there would be people going up to Hinata and himself with the same joyous looks on their faces.

"About four months ago," Kurenai reached for Asuma's hand, "It's not official, as we were still underground at the time, but we had rings and a ceremony."

"When we get out," Asuma promised, lovingly gazing at the beautiful red-eyed genjutsu mistress, "We'll have a proper ceremony, and invite you all."

Kurenai's eyes sparkled, "And Hinata-chan! You can be a bridesmaid."

Hinata smiled, and the group stood in comfortable silence all thinking of the future and when they could finally escape Danzo's hold on Konoha and the ninja within.

"So, the cellar?" Shino prompted Shikamaru back to Sahana's original question.

"Its not a cellar, exactly." Shikamaru gestured to the several different doors that led out from the room. "It's an underground base."

"The underground base of the Root, to be precise." Asuma explained, fingering the lighter he held in his hands.

"But," Sasuke raised an eye-brow, "If this is the Root base, don't they know you're here?"

"The Root no longer use it. It has been basically forgotten about by Danzo, because he now has control of Konoha, he has no need for these underground tunnels." Kurenai added, "So this is were we stay in order to protect ourselves from Danzo. If we were seen, we'd be killed on sight."

"But for the moment, Danzo thinks we're dead." Iruka smiled, "Thanks to Ino."

"Aw, man!" Naruto rubbed a hand harshly on his face, "My head is gonna explode! There are too many things that I have to remember."

Iruka laughed loudly, "He hasn't changed since the academy."

Hinata laughed too, patting him on his back reassuringly, "Just take your time, Naruto." She smiled as Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest so he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

"He's changed a little bit, Iruka!" Asuma chuckled.

"It appears he finally clued in." Kakashi added.

"Nah, Hina-imouto had to tell him," Sasuke gave his little brother a hard pat on the back, "He'd still have no idea if it weren't for her."

"Hey!" Naruto shook his head, "I would've noticed... eventually!"

Kurenai smiled happily at her student and Naruto, "It's good to see the to of you together. You compliment each other well."

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. So do you and Asuma," Naruto smiled back, winking at the couple.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Sahana giggled to herself, grabbing the Uchiha's hand, "Even though no one tells us, according to me, we make a great couple too!"

The group laughed gently, and Sasuke ruffled Sahana's braided hair.

"This is a different place to the Konoha you all remember," Shikamaru stated, bringing the topic back to the seriousness of the village and its turmoil under Danzo's control, "But, with your help, we want to bring it back to it's former glory."

Naruto grinned, "What's the plan?"

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Tell me what you think.

You know I love to hear from you all

And I promise that I'll try my best to get chapter six out to you as soon as possible.

'Till next time

Taz xo


End file.
